


The Rush Too Much

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [128]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Misfits Inspired, Roommates, Superpowers, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Caroline was just trying to put up a Halloween display and Klaus only wanted to ensure she didn't break her neck. A lightning strike opens up a whole new world but they'll face it together.





	The Rush Too Much

**The Rush Too Much**

**(Prompt: Misfits AU/AH. I don't know if you're familiar with the show but basically a bunch of young offenders get struck by lightning and gain (super)powers. They find out that others got struck and also have powers. It doesn't have to be young offenders, but could be based around the idea of one or both getting struck by lightning and gaining powers. Rated T. Title from "Lightning" by The Wanted).**

Klaus rolls into the driveway slowly, his eyes on the half constructed haunted house on the front lawn. It was rather larger than he'd anticipated but then he'd only seen it in pieces.

Caroline has obviously been busy.

It's been drizzling all day, and claps of thunder have been steadily growing in volume as Klaus made the drive home. Caroline seems undaunted, decked out in a rain coat and a knit hat. She's perched on a step ladder, carefully stringing lights around the top edge of the haunted house's façade. Her curls are a wild mess under her hat and her cheeks are pink and wind chapped. Still, he'd bet money she's humming happily to herself while she works.

The Fourth of July Barbeque she'd thrown had proven that Caroline took holidays very seriously and thoroughly enjoyed herself in the process.

Caroline had moved into the house in June. At that point she'd merely been a friend of a friend who'd been looking for a new living situation. Klaus had been desperate to fill his spare room. Kol had been unsubtly hinting about relocating and needing a place to stay and Klaus thought living with his younger brother would be a special sort of hell.

As roommates he and Caroline  _could_  have been a disaster – they were both a bit overly fond of getting their own way – but they'd come to rub along rather well. Despite being the social sort, and an unrepentant chatter box, Caroline was very much an only child, fond of her own space and occasional bouts of quiet. She was excellent at reading when he wanted company and when he preferred solitude. And while Klaus might not be as neat as she liked as long as he kept his clutter confined to his private spaces (and took care of the messes in the shared ones in a timely fashion) she mostly managed to keep from complaining too strenuously. They liked some of the same TV, enjoyed arguing about the instances where their opinions differed.

 _If_  an outside party were to witness one of those debates they  _might_  have commented on how Klaus and Caroline tended to crowd closer together on the sofa, all under the guise of making their points. Klaus had come to deliberately stoke the flames, tossing out a not-so-innocent observations that he knew would irritate her. He  _thought_  Caroline might be doing the same, that she was going out of her way to touch him when they sniped at each other, and Klaus was mulling over a way to test the theory.

The roommate angle made making a move annoyingly complicated. Klaus had never hesitated to go after what he wanted but he didn't relish the potential awkwardness that would follow if he was drastically misreading the situation. Their respective friend groups had begun to mingle and Rebekah would likely kill him in his sleep if he ruined it now that she was making her own moves on Caroline's friend Enzo.

Besides, it wasn't as if Klaus was  _just_  attracted to her. That would have been easy. He'd seen the way she looked at him when he was just out of the shower, noticed her eyes lingering appreciatively when he was shirtless and rushing around in the morning. If it was just lust they would have been able to work that out in a night or two and then slip back into their easy routine with their sexual tension no longer an issue. Klaus had found that he  _liked_  Caroline. Liked making her laugh, liked hearing her impressions of her least favorite coworkers as she unwound from her day, liked sharing coffee and the newspaper over bowls of cereal on Saturdays.

It was difficult to figure out if Caroline felt similarly. She was an affectionate person in general, free with smiles and touches and, as far as Klaus could tell, she'd yet to make a gesture that could be definitively considered more than platonic.

He spent far too much time thinking about it, dissecting their every interaction, wondering if she were possibly doing the same.

A wicked gust of wing whistles past and Caroline wobbles on her perch, steadying herself just as Klaus gets out of his SUV. "Hey!" she calls, once she's stable again. "I didn't hear you pull up."

Klaus burrows deeper into the collar of his jacket, stuffing his hand in his pockets as he approaches her. "Lost in your own thoughts?"

"Something like that. Do you like it?" She wriggles her fingers, dropping her voice, "Is it spo-oo-oky?"

Klaus fights a smile as he studies the weathered planks. The haunted house is made of wood with groves cut into it in a brick pattern, painted grey and made to look textured. Caroline had made a special trip back to Mystic Falls to pick it up a few weeks ago, had spent last weekend painstakingly re-doing the paint. Klaus had helped, had even added some creeping vines around the windows and door in shades of green.

He'd been a bit dubious as she'd laid it all out. He'd thought she'd been exaggerating when she claimed that she took Halloween was  _much_  more important than July 4th(and he was a bit concerned about what Christmas would bring given that holiday's position at the very top of Caroline's hierarchy of celebrations. He's going to need to draw the line at a Santa suit). It had been impossible not to be swept up in Caroline's excitement as she'd told him about how she'd helped her Dad build the haunted house, how they'd added and embellished over the years until she'd gone away to college.

He'd died a few years ago and this was the first time since that Caroline had lived in a place with a yard. She was determined to restore the house to its former glory and make a Halloween to remember.

By the time the painting had been done Klaus had agreed to help carve jack o'lanterns (and he'd been out on a mission all day searching for perfect pumpkins). He's somehow even been roped into manning the haunted house, in costume (though he'd vetoed the first dozen or so of Caroline's suggestions), and handing out candy to the neighborhood children – previously the stuff of his nightmares.

A crack of lightning sparks and they both startle. "It certainly fits into the current ambience," he says. "It's perfectly apropos for a dark and stormy night."

"Right?" Caroline agrees. "I'm going to have to take a picture for Instagram after I'm done with the lights."

Klaus glances up at the darkening sky, "Maybe the lights can wait until tomorrow, love."

"I'm almost done. You can go in. The pumpkins will be fine in the car. I'll help you unload tomorrow."

She turns back to her task and Klaus fights a sigh. He's only lived with Caroline for a few months but he's well aware of what she'd like when she's set on a project. She stretches to reach a corner and Klaus eyes the step stool worriedly. He has no idea where it had come from and it doesn't look especially sturdy. He steps a bit closer, a hand rising to hover around her lower back. "How about I help? If you fall and break your neck I'll be stuck with about a dozen pumpkins and a Batman suit."

He can't see her face but he knows that she's smiling. "Pumpkins are nutritious  _and_  delicious. And I'm pretty sure you could totally use the suit to pick up women. Chicks dig the illusion of a twelve-pack."

Klaus opens his mouth, intent on using the opening she'd just given him – he has  _zero_  interest in picking up women who aren't her – but he's interrupted by another flash of lightning, closer than before, and accompanied by an ear-splitting burst of thunder. Caroline yelps, losing her balance and toppling off the stool. Klaus lunges for her, wrapping an arm around her waist as she crashes into him. He struggles to stay upright with her added weight, and they plow into a nearby tree. "Fuck," Klaus grits out as he takes the brunt of the impact and pain shoots from his shoulder. Caroline looks up worriedly at the curse, her hands running over his sides, "Sorry! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Fine," he manages, clenching his teeth together.

Caroline rises up on her tiptoes and touches his shoulder. It stings, even though she's being careful. "Ouch, that looks gross. You're bleeding. I can call Elena. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to practice her stiches."

"No," Klaus says, immediately. "I'm sure it's just a scratch." Elena Gilbert was Caroline's least tolerable acquaintance and he did  _not_  trust her to sew him up, doctor in training or not.

Caroline isn't completely placated, "We'll see. I'll clean it up when we get inside and see if the bleeding will stop on its own. The better news is I think I can even fix your jacket."

"You don't have to…"

She makes a disbelieving noise, "Shush. It's the least I can do after you did such a kick ass knight in shining armor impression." She catches his eyes, hers narrowing even though a smile curls her lips, "Try not to ruin it with an 'I told you so,' okay?"

"I would never," Klaus teases, gratified to see her smile widen.

He thinks about kissing her. Imagines her sharp inhale and grasping hands as she responds, softening and crowding closer until they both forget all about the chill in the air. Unfortunately, once again, Mother Nature sees fit to interrupt a moment.

The last thing Klaus remembers is a light so bright he has to close his eyes.

* * *

He awakens with a cough and it's painful, his throat dry and burning. It's fully dark outside though the moon is full. Klaus can just make out the splintered remnants of a trunk where the tree used to be. He's soaking wet and smells of smoke though all that barely registers because his head is  _pounding_. It's difficult to focus – why in the world is he laying on the  _ground_?

A movement catches his eye and a he remembers he hadn't been alone. He sucks in another lungful of air and turns his head with a pained groan, one that's echoed by Caroline as her hand flutters to her chest. He hears her thick swallow, watches her push her tangled hair from her eyes. She looks confused and Klaus can't blame her, wincing as he sits up. "What…" her face twists and she coughs, hoarse and hacking, rolling to her side.

Klaus reaches out to rub her arm, helps ease her into a sitting position when she quiets. "I don't know," he says, answering her unspoken question. He nods to the tree, or the jagged splintered remains of it. "I suppose the lightning hit the tree? And we were thrown in the impact."

"We were under a tree during a lightning storm," Caroline moans, burying her face in her hands. "My girl guide troop leader would kick my ass. Of all the moronic…" Her expression turns guilty, "Sorry, It's not like you had time to figure out a better plan when I fell. I didn't mean it like that."

Klaus waves her apology away, "I know you didn't."

"It could have been worse, right? We're both in one piece."

Klaus' relief grows when she smiled. If Caroline's managing that sort of optimism already she must not be injured. "I genuinely did not think the storm was that close though, truthfully, I was a bit distracted."

"By?" Caroline asks with a slightly teasing flutter of her lashes.

"By having my lovely roommate so near, of course." He heaves himself to his feet before Caroline can reply, stretching and double checking to ensure all his limbs have a full range of motion. He's a bit achy but it's nothing a proper meal and a little sleep in a warm bed won't cure. He offers Caroline a hand and she takes it, mimicking his actions once she's upright. He watches her carefully. "All right, love?"

She nods. "I'll probably have some nifty colored bruises but everything's intact." She hesitates for a moment before she steps closer, winding her arms around his waist in a hug. Klaus draws her even closer, gently, mindful of the bruises she'd mentioned, burying a hand into her hair. Her forehead rests against his shoulder, "I'm really glad we're okay," she says.

"As am I. And look, your haunted house survived too."

"It's sturdier than it looks," Caroline mumbles. He expects her to pull away to check but she doesn't, seemingly content where she is. Klaus eyes the structure, the branches and chunks of tree that litter the ground next to it with some disbelief. "You're probably not as stoked that it's standing," she teases. "You're still on candy duty. Wonder Woman can't face the hungry hoards alone."

"I'll survive," Klaus tells her dryly. He might even enjoy the experience, because he's certain Caroline will go all out with her costume. "Shall we go inside?"

Caroline hums and Klaus stiffens when her lips brush his throat, "Yeah. We smell like barbeque and dirt. Rock paper scissors for the first shower?"

"Deal. Do you want to order some food?"

"Totally. I deserve pizza."

She tangles her fingers with his as they make their way up the footpath. Caroline casts him a speculative look, "You know, they say near death experiences are life-changing. That they put things into perspective."

"Oh? And how do you expect your life to change?"

She squeezes his hand, "First, I think you should pay for the pizza so we can call this a date."

That is something Klaus can definitely do. "And second?"

Caroline's lips curl, a smirk with a naughty edge that makes Klaus' interest rise and his body tense. "I'm not sure. But I'm open to suggestions."

* * *

He'd won the first shower (best two out of three). It might have been more gentlemanly to have let her win but Caroline wouldn't respect such a move, as competitive as she was. He'd rummaged under the sink for his electric razor, figuring he might as well tidy up a bit since the evening has potential to go somewhat differently than his evenings in with Caroline usually go.

If he gets the opportunity he'd hate for the beard he's been lazy about tending to chafe any of her delicate skin.

He strips down, happy to get out of his wet clothes. Turning to the side he's pleased to see that Caroline had been wrong about the severity of the cut on his shoulder. There's only a thin scratch, and it's no longer bleeding. He doesn't even need a bandage nor does the wound hurt when he pokes at it. Klaus is just reaching for a towel when the door opens and Caroline enters. He hadn't locked it and she jumps when she sees him, the door shutting behind her. Her eyes widen and she flushes prettily, her eyes slamming closed as she turns around. A hurried explanation tumbles from her. "I didn't think you were in here since I didn't hear the water! I was just going to pee but I can totally wait and…" she's picking up speed and Klaus wraps the towel around his waist. He's about to interrupt her (or at least try to) when their very eventful evening gets even weirder.

Maybe he'd hit his head at some point but Klaus drops the razor as he watches Caroline plow  _through_  the bathroom door. She's still talking, apologizing, but it's now muffled by the wood.

"Caroline!" he calls, taking several large steps forward. He rips the door open, uncaring when it bangs into the wall. She faces him slowly, her lips parted like she'd been in the middle of a word. She eyes the door for a long moment, reaches out slowly, "Did I just…" she breathes unsteadily.

"I think you did," Klaus manages, fighting to keep his own tone even. Caroline's gone alarmingly pale and if he loses his composure she'll surely feel worse. Still, it's difficult to maintain calm. "But how…"

He grips the doorframe when she touches the wall, her hand slipping  _into_  it, coming out on the other side, once more  _inside_  the bathroom while the rest of her remains in the hall. He hears her breathing quicken, the obvious edge of panic in it.

He can't blame her. He lifts his own hand, presses his palm to hers, pushing hers back until his own meets the solid wall. She yanks her arm away and into her chest, cradling like it's been burned.

"You…" he starts, trailing off. "Your hand. Through the wall." He's never been less articulate in his life but his brain is having trouble comprehending what he'd just witnessed. It's  _impossible_  and, if he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes he'd never believe it.

She attempts a smile, and there's a hint of tears in her eyes. "What was that I was saying about life changing? Becoming a super freak was so  _not_  what I meant."

She blinks hard and Klaus shakes his head, grasping her shoulders firmly, "Don't say that. You are  _not_  a freak. Perhaps it's just a fluke."

Her expression turns stubborn and she shakes him off and darts forward, easily passing through the wall and circling behind him. "You were saying?"

Klaus runs a hand through his hair, "We'll figure this out, Caroline. It'll be okay."

"Promise?" she asks, though her chin lifts and he sees a welcome spark of determination.

He doesn't hesitate before answering, "I promise. And I don't hand those out to just anyone, you know."

Caroline presses her lips together and takes a tentative step forward before she lays her hand on his chest, dread flitting across her expression. Klaus holds his breath but remains still. The both relax when nothing happens, her palm settling on his skin. It's cooler than he'd like and he brings his own hand up to cover hers. "I can touch you," she says, relief evident.

"Anytime," Klaus replies, letting his tone dip suggestively. She rolls her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"This is  _such_  an inappropriate time for flirting." As an admonishment it's weak, particularly when her other hand comes to rest on his stomach. Her eyes fall, tracing over his skin as her hands press harder. The towel was hastily secured, sits low on his hips and her eyes linger on it for a long moment. Klaus' lack of clothing seems to dawn on her and Caroline takes a quick step back, bumping into the vanity. She stares resolutely at a spot beyond his shoulder. "Right. We can't do this right now even though I really,  _really_  want to. You, shower. I'm gonna call for the pizza and get my laptop. I'll see if google has any entries for post lightning strike weirdness."

She bustles past him before Klaus can think of a clever way to lure her back. Perhaps that's for the best. They've got a pressing matters to deal with, a problem to solve. He'd promised to help her and it's not one he'd made lightly. Whatever it takes for her to be okay he'll do it.

He's waited months for a sign that Caroline felt something for him he can wait a little longer know that he knows that she does. When they do move forward, when he has her underneath him, flushed and squirming and on edge, he'll require her  _full_  attention.


End file.
